Salutations
by Samurai Racket Key
Summary: A squel to 9 Months of Maternity and A Comedy. This story is based on the life of Hiei, Kurama, and their daughter. Hiei is alive. What are the challenges they will face? What happens if the two parents separate? Sounds better than you think? PLEASE R&R.
1. Eve of Birthday

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

Salutations

Hello to all my faithful readers, well this is a sequel to my story 9 Months of Maternity and A Comedy. Don't be confused I based this in both stories, only, Hiei lives. (Good news or what?).

This is the story so far, Hiei go pregnant with his mate Youko Kurama. They went through many challenges to save their child, and to save themselves. Hiei almost died, but that isn't the end of him. He bore a beautiful daughter and she was named Yuki. (Yuki means snow, or lucky in Japanese.) So that's the summary to it. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Chapter 1- Eve of Birthday

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"**Y**uki, go to sleep now, tomorrow is your birthday. You need all the rest you can get." Kurama said to his daughter, she was four years old; tomorrow she would be turning five. Also, tomorrow was Halloween, the day she was born into, it was rather fitting for her, after all, and she was a demon. Yuki is a smart girl; mostly inherited her clever mind from Kurama, but her personality was taken from her fire demon father.

Yuki's birthday party was a Halloween costume party. All her friends and family friends were invited at the celebration.

Since the birth of Yuki, there were so many things that happened after. Yusuke got married to Keiko, finally! Kuwabara announced his engagement to Yukina. The half koorime didn't like the idea at the beginning but the fox talked him out of it, telling him all the positive sides of Kuwabara, eventually Hiei agreed to it. Koenma was still the underworld pacified prince, and Botan the grim reaper who follows every order from her master. Genkai continued to live in the temple alone with Yukina, for now. Shiori often visited the Kurama and his family, every two weeks actually, or most of the time it is the fox's family who comes to visit her. As for Mukuro, Hiei didn't like the idea of Yuki going to Makai, and so did Kurama, Mukuro liked to see Hiei too, but it isn't as often as they go see Shiori, they come in visit Mukuro in Makai occasionally, sometimes every month or sometimes every two months. Mukruo was disappointed but she understood the fire demon and his mate.

"But Otosan, I want to stay up late until midnight, so that I would be able to catch the first second of my birthday." Yuki asked turning to the clock while her father was tucking her to bed. The clock said nine o'clock at the evening.

"But sweet pea, you have to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day not only for me and your Papa, but also for you. You need all the rest you can get." Kurama said to his daughter. Kurama was the one in charge of Yuki when she was going to bed. Hiei did all the work during the morning, while the fox was at work, and it was the foxes turn to do his part at the evening.

"Uhh…okay, fine. But can I please say good night to Papa." Yuki asked as if she was begging.

Kurama sighed. "Oh okay. But make it fast, it's already past your bed time."

Yuki quickly got out of the covers and ran to her parent's room; Kurama was behind her following her.

"Papa!" Yuki barged in the room. Hiei was lying on the bed resting, his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. As Yuki jumped to the bed he opened his eyes and got up.

"Aren't you supposed to be at bed?" Hiei was asking as if he was telling her to go back.

"But I didn't say good night yet, night Papa!" Yuki said.

Hiei gave a smile. He spread his arms out Yuki knew he wanted an embrace, so she came to her fathers arms and gave him an embrace. "Good night Yuki, Happy Birthday." Hiei babied her and kissed her forehead.

Kurama sat down the bed with his family. He stoked his fingers on his daughters long raven hair. "Good night birthday girl." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

After a few minutes Hiei let go of his daughter. "Better go back to your room Yuki, tomorrow is your birthday and we want you to get as much rest as possible. Alright?" Hiei said as Yuki fled from the queen sized bed.

Yuki smiled at her parents. "Good night Papa, Otosan. Love you both." Yuki fled from the room and went back to her own room.

Hiei sighed he went to lay on the bed again. He closed his eyes and was drifting into a deep thought. "Hiei, what's the matter?" Kurama asked the fire demon. He lay beside him stoking his finger on the fire demon's hair.

"Nothing, just thinking." Hiei said plainly, still his eyes were closed.

"Thinking about what?" Kurama asked going closer to Hiei.

"Yuki…she so grown up now, tomorrow she will be turning five, the next thing you know she would be getting a mate and her own family. This all happen too soon, I feel like it was just yesterday when I was carrying her and labored her." Hiei explained.

"But Koi, Yuki is just five, she is still a baby you know. She is still our little baby. She has still a long way to go, but until that time when she can be on her own, we will still be there to hold her. Hiei, you look too far in the future, Yuki is still a baby, she may not act like the baby you used cradle at your arms but she still one." Kurama said to Hiei embracing his mate.

"I suppose so, until that time, we are still holding her." Hiei opened his eyes and turned to the fox.

There was a long silence. The silence felt comfortable, these silence only happened when they knew the topic they were just talking about was finished. They have got nothing to say anymore.

"I better check up on her." Kurama stood up, it was quarter to ten. He usually did the checking up on Yuki, whether or not she was asleep or not. Or if her blanket was on her or not. Usual things.

"Yeah, okay." Hiei also got up, he headed for the bathroom, he was going to wash up and get ready for bed. Kurama left the room and headed to the room of Yuki.

Their home was a two storied house. The living room at the entrance, with the kitchen/dining room beside the living room. There was one bathroom downstairs. Upstairs, it had three bedrooms, one for Hiei and Kurama, and another for Yuki, the spare room was for guests. There was a bathroom at each room. The hallway of the second floor connected the stairs to it. Behind their home was the woods, they didn't like to live around so many people, but still wanted to be near the city so they decided to have their home be built near the woods. Also it was an advantage for them because it was near the Mushiori cave, wear the demon world gate was. It was easy for them to get there whenever they wanted to.

Kurama entered the room of Yuki, silently. He found her fast asleep. She was embracing a pillow. She looked so cute and at peace. He could se that the blanket was at her feet ,so Kurama went to her and placed the blanket over her. As he did, he saw Yuki's tear gem, or the tear gem Hiei had given to her when she was born. Many thoughts came to him. Before he left the room her kissed her forehead again and said his good night. And then he left the room at peace.

Kurama went back to his own room. He found Hiei on the bed, he was covered in a blanket, most probably he was asleep, but later as the fox was about to sleep he would slightly get up and greet him with a good night's kiss.

Kurama didn't bother to wake his mate either if he was asleep or not. He dressed himself into pajama's and brushed his teeth. After he cuddles next to his sleeping half koorime.

"Hiei?" Kurama called embracing him.

"Hmm…" Hiei turned to face his fox. He buried his face at the foxes chest, and Kurama absorbed all possible scent of Hiei. He buried his nose a Hiei's hair.

"Good night, Hiei." Kurama kissed his head. "Tomorrow's a big day." Kurama merly closed his eyes.

"I know…" Hiei made a big yawn. "Night fox." Hiei drifted to sleep as he listened to the heart beat of the fox.

"Good night, Hiei."

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

BDT: Okay, its short for a first chapter. My mum is making me sleep now. But I hope it is nice. Is it too fluffy? Well I just got so many reviews saying that the last chapter of A Comedy was too fluffy, this chapter is in a way same was that chapter so yeah…REVIEW! Please review!


	2. Meeting at the Grocery

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

Salutations

Sorry to all my readers I only got to update now, of all the days. I was really busy, but that's just because school year is about to end, two more weeks at school and I can taste freedom. So anyway knowing this I won't get to update in two weeks or so, well, if I don't get lazy that is. So yeah…

Yesterday, I went to my batch party, I got really drunk, it was the first time I ever got drunk, gods I was a mess. When I woke up my head really hurts, right now the thought keeps on coming back to me, so I thought of a way to take it away by making this fic.

Chapter 2- Meeting; at the Grocery

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"**H**appy Birthday Yuki!" Both parents of the young demon greeted, they woke her up in a surprise. Yuki was still asleep when her parents called her, and greeted her, it woke her up. She scratched her eyes and yawned.

"Huh?" She made one more yawn.

"Yuki, you're five today. Happy birthday sweet heart." Kurama kissed his daughter on the forehead. Yuki pondered and realized it was her special day. She was fully awake.

"Happy Birthday Yuki," Hiei patted the head of Yuki "you're a big girl now."

After the little surprise waking up, the family got ready, Hiei bathed Yuki while Kurama prepared the breakfast downstairs. When Yuki was done washing herself she and Hiei went down to join Kurama. Once Kurama served the meal, all the talking was done by Yuki. And how excited she was for her birthday party later on that night.

"Oh Hiei, speaking of which, we need to go to the grocery later." Kurama said to Hiei finishing his breakfast.

"I know, what time do you plan to leave?" Hiei asked wiping the mouth of Yuki.

"After we eat, we need to maximize all the time we have before tonight." Kurama said taking his family's dishes.

"Alright. Yuki behave yourself, it doesn't mean it's your birthday you don't get to behave." Hiei turned to Yuki.

"Yes Papa!" She jumped from her seat.

After a few minutes the family went to the grocery. Kurama drove the car, next seated to him was Yuki, and in the back was Hiei. They thought it was better to have double protection, in the front and at the back. Knowing that they live distantly from the city it took them half an hour to get to the city.

When they got to the city, Kurama parked the car in the parking lot of the grocery store. When they were going to the entrance of the grocery store, Kurama got the cart; Hiei placed Yuki safely on the cart.

As they entered the sales lady greeted them. Promoting this brand of dish washer, Hiei ignored it. Kurama just smiled and walked away.

"Hiei," Kurama got a list from his breast pocket "can you get the vegetables? You know which ones right?" Kurama gazed at Hiei.

"Hn, of course." Hiei turned to another direction and did as his lover told him to do.

"Otosan, can we please, please, please, get chocolates and candies?" Yuki asked Kurama, Kurama was reaching for the plastic plates and spoon and forks.

"Uh…sweetie, it going to give you cavities, and we don't want that don't we?" Kurama said, but Yuki looked at him as if she were begging.

"Please, please, please, Otosan? I promise to always brush my teeth." Yuki pleaded.

Kurama sighed "Alright, alright. But I won't buy as much as last time." Kurama said smiling. Kurama turned the cart and went to the aisle where the sweets were.

"Yey!" Yuki cheered.

When they got to the aisle, Kurama, for now, carried Yuki out of the cart and let her run freely to get the sweets that she wanted, its not that Kurama doesn't watch his daughters craving for sweets, but Yuki also has to show the sweets that she bought to Kurama for his approval.

Yuki ran around getting all the chocolate, and candies she wanted, then she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" She hit her head at the tall: huge mans legs. The man turned.

"You better watch out where you're going little kid," His glare looked dangerous "where are you mommy and daddy?" The man was wearing a tight sea green shirt and blue denim pants, he was big.

Yuki frowned at the man.

"You better learn how to respect your elders young one, or I may just eat you up." He teased.

"Yuki!" Kurama called, he came to his daughter. He stopped as he saw the man who was talking to his daughter. He recognized him at once. "Yuki, come here." He carried her.

"Kurama, it's nice to see you again." The giant man said, he seemed to know him like they were allays from back then.

"Goki, it's been a while." Kurama said as his greeting. "So what brings you here?" Kurama said to the demon ogre eating soul.

"Hn, doing charity for the spirit world prince what about you?" Goki looks at Kurama and Yuki, his eyes scanning both of them. "I see that you have a daughter, am I not right?" He made a sly smile.

"Yes actually," Kurama said.

"Who's the lucky wife?" Goki asked.

Kurama didn't answer; it would be a shook for Goki to find out that there was no mother, only Hiei. After all, longtime ago the three of them were comrades their group was the cause of the happenings up to that present day.

"Kurama," Hiei came in with all the vegetables Kurama asked him to get. "Hiei just lay them down." Kurama said. Hiei didn't recognize Goki; he laid the vegetables at the cart. Goki raised an eyebrow.

"Papa!" Yuki called, Kurama was still holding her.

Hiei finally saw Goki, he was surprised at first, and it was very awkward to see an ex-comrade at the grocery after all these years.

"It's nice to see you Hiei." Goki greeted.

"Goki, it's been a while." Hiei said in his normal low tone. Yuki was confused she turned to both of her parents.

"Papa, Otosan, who's that man? He bumped me a while ago." Yuki said innocently.

Goki got the attention of what Yuki said. "Papa? Otosan? What does that mean? Both of you are the parents of that kid?" Goki almost laughed.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Hiei said with a bad glare.

Goki couldn't help but laugh. "Are you seriously serious?!" Goki laughed so much it caught the attention of the other customers in the grocery.

"Otosan, why is he laughing?" Yuki asked Kurama.

"He's making fun of us." Kurama said plainly and laid Yuki back at the cart.

"Hn lets leave him. He's a maniac." Hiei said turning the cart at the opposite direction.

"WAIT! Hiei! Kurama! You better tell me everything that has been going on between the both of you!" Goki still kept on laughing. The Minamino family simply ignored him. Goki ran "Uhh come' on it's been really long, you two better tell me what's up with the both of you." He grabbed their cart stopping them.

Yuki was freaked out with the happenings at the moment.

"Goki, we are in a hurry at the moment, cant it not wait?" Kurama asked.

"Whats the rush?! We've got the whole day!" Goki said.

"Big buffoon." Hiei whispered to himself.

"Err…no, we would love to stay and chat but you see it's my daughter's birthday, and we're kind of doing our last minute grocery shopping." Kurama said.

"Really?! It's your birthday!? How old are you?" Goki asked eagerly.

"I'm five years old!" Yuki said aloud. Kurama just smiled, Hiei was annoyed.

"Woah! So kid, tell me who gave birth to you huh? Who's your mommy?" Goki was giving her a weird smile.

"Uhh…hmm…err…" Yuki turned to Kurama "Otosan?"

"Goki, if we answer your questions now are you going to be satisfied and leave us alone?" Kurama sighed.

"Well yeah! Depends if…" Goki saw the look of Hiei and he knew he was annoyed "…yeah! Yeah! Okay! Let's go with that!" Goki was freaked out with Hiei; he was in a bad mood.

"So what do you want to know?" Kurama was answering the questions of Goki in the same time did the shopping, usually Hiei got the things needed, Kurama just moved the cart around while Goki was being annoying and answering every possible question he could think of.

"So like, you and Hiei, you still teammates?" Goki asked.

"Uh, yeah, you can say it like that."

"Are you still under probation with Koenma, I heard that to make up for it you and Hiei had to team up with a human spirit detective, oh yes, I remember him, Yusuke Urameshi right?" Goki thought of the past.

"Uh yeah, but we are out of probation now. Koenma isn't just our boss now we are all good friends." Kurama explained.

"Hmm…is that so?" Goki continued to ask questions, about himself, and himself with the fire demon. Everything they all missed ever since they last met.

"So answer me again, who is the mommy of this kid?" Goki asked out of curiosity again.

"Uhh, well, how should I say Yuki is a product of Hiei and me." Kurama found it hard to explain that was the simplest explanation he could state.

"Say what? I get that she is your daughter but I just don't understand how Hiei came into the picture, besides, wait," Goki looked at Yuki, scanning through her features he recognized that there were some that came from Hiei.

Hiei came back from getting the meat, still annoyed and paranoid that Goki was there. "Kurama, what else should I be getting?"

"Oh, uhh," Kurama checked the list "some eggs and canned goods, you know which ones right?"

"Hn, of course I do. After I get those can we please leave?" Hiei said arrogantly.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Kurama said.

"Ha! Hiei, moody as ever." Goki said pondering over the past. "How'd you ever get to survive with that emo-arrogant attitude of his anyway?"

"Well, I just do. Maybe I just like it. It suites him." Kurama smiled.

"Are you two like, together?" Goki asked out of curiosity.

Kurama smiled again, "You can say that, after all _our_ fruit is Yuki."

"Oh, okay…" Goki didn't get it at once, but he thought of it carefully and got in anyway.

Kurama turned to him "So anymore questions?" He also looked at his watch. It was late, later than their schedule that is.

"Well, yeah actually, but I guess you're in a hurry, so better see you off for now. Let's have a chat soon." Goki said to Kurama.

"Yeah, sure, that would be nice." Kurama smiled.

"Well Yuki, I still don't get how your right here in front of me, but hey what the heck! Happy birthday anyway!"

"Thank you." Yuki simply smiled.

"Well see ya soon, say bye to Hiei for me." Goki shacked the hand of Kurama.

"Yeah, you too." Kurama said, Goki left.

Hiei came back; bring the eggs and the canned goods. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah." Kurama said.

"Finally, that demon eating soul just wasted so much of our time." Hiei smirked.

"I agree, but we really have to hurry home now." Kurama said. He pushed the cart near its exit to the cashier and placed in the foods to be paid for. They were in a hurry, even Yuki helped in putting the foods at the counter.

After the grocery fiasco, the Minamino family left the grocery store and hurried home. It was an awkward way to begin Yuki's birthday with Goki appearing out of the blue. But it was still Yuki's birthday, and they had to hurry in time for the celebration that night.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Well there, am done! Haha, did you people like it? Just realized now that in a week or less it's going to be my finals, grrr…comprehensive tests. So long…it's the studying I am scared of I mean the time span of studying. So yeah, I'll be updating in two weeks…so yeah. Well that's all I've got to say.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	3. Birthday Party!

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

Salutations

Oh joys!!! Its summer here! Sooo hot! No more tests, no more teachers, quizzes and projects to deal with! FREEDOM! JUST PLAIN FREEDOM!! I can finally update this fanfiction sooner than expected. But at the moment I have no idea how to begin my story, I just know it's my main characters birthday. So on with the fic!

Chapter 3- Birthday Party

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

**A**fter the grocery fiasco, the family came home, ass they came home both Hiei and Kurama were busy preparing for the birthday party of Yuki. Yuki watched her busy parents as they prepared. Kurama called Yusuke if they (Yusuke and Keiko are married remember?) can be the once who would baby-sit their daughter first while they were both preparing. It was nearly two in the afternoon, and Kurama called the ex-spirit detective thirty minutes ago, he was expecting that Yusuke would have arrived at that moment for it only took a thirty minute ride to get to Kurama's place from the city.

While waiting for Yusuke, Yuki played at her room, she knew her parents were busy so she just played in her room not to bother her parent's busy work, besides all she can do was be thankful for what they are doing for her. Kurama did the cooking, Hiei on the other hand was the one who prepared the setting of the party, which was out in their backyard (note: they live practically beside the forest so they have a pretty big backyard). Hiei was also like the assistant of Kurama, whenever he was done doing something he approaches Kurama to ask him what to do next.

"Ding, dong!" The door bell rang.

"Hiei! Can you answer the door?" Kurama called from the kitchen, Hiei was in the backyard preparing. When Hiei heard Kurama call him he immediately ran to the door at one second and answered the door. It was Yusuke.

"Yo! Hiei, come to take Yuki." Yusuke greeted.

"Hn, sit, and I'll get her." Hiei said to Yusuke letting him in. Yusuke knew the house of their house very well, so he didn't need the assistance of Hiei to the living room. Hiei went upstairs to get his daughter. Yusuke on the other hand waited for Yuki and the fire demon.

Hiei entered the room of Yuki. Yuki was playing with her toys like what she was left to do. "Yuki," he called.

"Papa?"

"Yuki, you'll be going to Yusuke's for a while, while your Otosan and I are preparing for later alright? Behave yourself. Promise me that." Hiei said to Yuki, putting some of her toys in a backpack.

"Okay, but at the time I get home later everything is okay? We can all play?" Yuki asked putting the backpack on.

"Yes of course, it's your birthday after all." Hiei smiled at her.

"Alright! I promise I'll behave myself Papa."

"Alright, let's go now; Yusuke is waiting for you downstairs." Hiei held the hand of his daughter and climbed back down.

"Yuki! Long time no see little fella! Oh yeah, Happy Birthday! You're five now right?" Yusuke greeted as he saw the little demon.

"Uh huh," Yuki answered and nodded.

"Well better get going now, we don't want to bother your parents any longer, it's your birthday after all! I'll take you to the amusement park you want?" Yusuke was half as excited as the birthday girl was.

"Really?! Oh can I Papa?! Please, please, please???" Yuki was as excited as well.

Hiei sighed "Alright, but Yusuke, never take your eyes off her, or else, if anything happens…" Hiei made a bad look at Yusuke.

'_Oh crud! He's making that look at me so protective of his kid.'_ Yusuke thought. "Ye-ye-yes sir…"

"Yey! Let's go Yusuke! I wanna ride the merry-go-round!" Yuki said excitedly. Yusuke grinned.

"Alright you two have fun the amusement park, Yuki behave yourself and I promise you a grand party later. Yusuke, make sure you arrive before six, that is an order." Hiei assisted them to the door.

Kurama heard that his daughter and Yusuke was on their way out "Bye Yuki, have fun with Yusuke!" Kurama said to his daughter.

"Bye Otosan!" Yuki waved from the entrance door.

Both Yusuke and Yuki waved bye to Hiei, Hiei saw his daughter off and watched her even if when she entered the car of Yusuke. She sat beside the spirit detective who was in the front, Yusuke let Yukoi open the window and waved bye to Hiei. Hiei watched Yuki as she disappeared from a distance.

Hiei finally closed the door. And went back to Kurama. "They're gone now. Yusuke is bringing her to the amusement park, I told Yuki to behave herself. They'll be back before the party starts. Is that all right with you?" Hiei asked Kurama. Kurama was cooking the tomato sauce for the pasta.

"As long as she behaves herself," Kurama sighed "Hiei can you do something for me please?"

"What is it?" Hiei said in his normal alto tone.

"I need you to get the cake I ordered, it's in a near by café it wont take that long. You know that café right?" Kurama turned to Hiei.

"Hn, course I do. Was it chocolate or Sans Rival?" Hiei confirmed.

"The chocolate, just give my name, and the barista will give you the cake alright?" Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"Hn whatever, I'll be back in thirty minutes." Hiei disappeared instantly at a flash, with his incredible speed he may be back less than thirty minutes.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Wow this is fun Yusuke!" Yuki and Yusuke rode a merry-go-round. Yuki enjoyed herself, while Yusuke felt like he wanted to barf. Yuki rode a horse, and so as Yusuke.

"Yuki, after this fifth time can we please go on another ride?" Yusuke felt like giving up on the merry-go-round.

Yuki laughed and laughed "Okay! After this okay Yusuke!" Yuki screamed.

The amusement park was filled with many people, for the fact it was Halloween, many people came and dressed in costumes.

After five minutes the ride finally stopped and Yusuke was glad to get out of the ride. Yuki was anticipating to ride more rides. "Yusuke, I wanna ride that really fast one!" Yuki was referring to the roller coaster.

When Yusuke saw the ride he was having second thoughts if it was a good idea that he would allow Yuki to ride on the roller coaster, after all it was very dangerous. And he knew that Yuki's parents especially Hiei wouldn't allow. "Uh, Yuki I think that it's a dangerous ride, lets just to the fairies wheel instead." Yusuke tried to explain.

Yuki frowned "But I wanna go to that really fast one."

'_Gods, she's so like Hiei!' _"But uh Yuki, your Papa wouldn't allow. And besides I think that you don't have the height, you see you're too short, kids like you aren't allowing yet." Yusuke reasoned.

"HN, but I want to, it's my birthday." Yuki frowned again.

"Uh er…Ah! I know, wanna go to the haunted house instead?" Yusuke tried to see if there were other options than to go to the roller coaster which was half as exciting as that. He could only think of the haunted house.

"Haunted house? Is it scary there?" Yuki asked.

"You bet it is, it is better than the roller coaster." Yusuke made a thumb up.

"Did you go there before? Were you scared?" Yuki asked Yusuke curiously.

"You bet I did. Why Yuki, are you scared?" Yusuke teased her.

"HN, no I'm not, I just never been there I was just making sure." Yuki made an excuse.

"Whatever you say Yuki, so let's go?" Yusuke offered his hand to Yuki. Yuki accepted. They both went to the haunted house, the person in-charge warned Yuki that it was going to be scary for her, but Yuki hesitated, she still insisted that she would go; everyone was allowed to go, as long as anyone can take it.

Yusuke held the hand of Yuki as they were going in the haunted house; everything was dark as they entered the house. Yuki's black hair was tied up in pig-tails, and the first thing she felt was something or someone holding her hair. She felt scared but she didn't want to let Yusuke think that she was afraid, at the time they just entered. More surprises came on there way and Yuki couldn't take it anymore, she cried to Yusuke. Yusuke laughed, he carried Yuki on his arms, and Yuki buried her face at Yusuke's shoulder and cried Tear gems were falling all over the floor or the Haunted house, Yusuke tried to pick every gem as possible but it was too dark. It took fifteen minutes to be in the house.

Finally they entered the exit, the same man who warned Yuki laughed as he saw Yuki in Yusuke's arms. Yuki didn't care; she just wanted to get out of that Haunted House.

"Yuki, were out now, don't cry anymore." Yusuke said to her trying to make her let go.

"No! It's so scary!" Yuki kept her grip tight at Yusuke.

"But Yuki, it's over now. You don't need to cry, hey, come' on it's your birthday! What do you want to do next?" Yusuke said.

Yuki sniffed and whipped her eyes. "I am hungry."

"Uhh okay, uh, what do you want to eat then?" Yusuke finally brought her to her feet.

"There. I want hotdogs." Yuki pointed at a hotdog stand.

"Then hotdog it is." Yusuke together with Yuki ran to the hotdog stand. After they ate their short snack, they went to many other places, Yusuke played a fishing game and won Yuki a price. They also went to a mirror room; Yuki was very much fond of that for she laughed at her appearance in different kinds of mirrors. She only whished her parents were with her to enjoy it with her. Still Yuki wanted to ride a roller coaster and Yusuke found a roller coaster which was more for kids, and they rode it. It wasn't as fun as the actual one, but it was fun for Yuki. The last ride they went to was the fairies wheel, where Yuki was so happy to watch the sunset from a higher point-of-view.

"Well Yuki, it's almost your party, we better go back home now." Yusuke said to Yuki, looking at his watch.

"Uhh…it was so much fun today; I wanna go back here, next time I'll bring my Papa and Otosan!" Yuki jumped for joy.

"Yeah, you do that. Okay let's go Yuki." Yusuke said holding the hand of Yuki. They went back to the e car of Yusuke and on their way home to Yuki's place. Where her birthday party was going to start.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

"Kurama, everything ready now?" Hiei asked Kurama making sure everything was ready before their daughter arrives.

"Yeah, everything's good Hiei. The decorations are up, the food is ready. Yeah, everything is ready all we need are the guests and the birthday girl." Kurama smiled. They were in the backyard where the setting of the party was. It was nearly 5:30 and Yuki hasn't arrived yet.

"Ding Dong!"

"I'll get it." Hiei ran to the door hoping that it was Yuki. Hiei opened the door, and it wasn't Yuki, it was Botan and Koenma.

"Hey Hiei, where's the birthday girl?" Botan asked she and Koenma were holding the gifts they were going to give her.

"She's with the detective." Hiei let the two in and the three of them went to the backyard.

Kurama saw Botan and Koenma arrive they settled at the backyard when more visitors came in, Yukina together with Kuwabara came in next. And then Keiko alone, Keiko knew that Yusuke was with Yuki and went to the amusement park, so came in alone. Next came in Genkai, Shiori came in after. It was almost six but Yusuke and Yuki haven't arrived yet.

"Where's that Yusuke?" Hiei was very impatient.

"Patience Hiei, he'll come." Kurama said.

"The party is going to start and she still not here." Hiei was annoyed.

Kurama sighed. After a few moments he felt Yusuke's aura close, he knew Yusuke was almost there. He went to the entrance door and waited for Yuki to arrive. Yusuke's car was parked on the front of their house and Yuki opened the door and ran to the door where she found Kurama.

"Otosan!" As Kurama saw his daughter he carried her.

"Did you have fun today sweet pea?"

"Sure did! Yusuke and I did so many things in the amusement park. It was so much fun!" Yuki said.

"Thank you Yusuke for watching over her." Kurama turned to his friend.

"No prob! You know your kid acts so much like Hiei you can just tell she's the kid of that demon." Yusuke patted the head of Yuki.

"And so I heard." Kurama smiled. They all entered the house all of them went to the backyard where everyone was waiting for the birthday girl.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI!" everyone said as she entered.

Yuki's eyes were wide open and she was surprised. Not only because everyone greeted her because everyone who came was in their own costume at the fact it was a Halloween birthday party. Koenma dressed as a big baby. Botan dressed as a grim reaper in black. Keiko was in a witch costume. Yukina dressed as a bunny. Kuwabara dressed as a dead basket ball player. Genkai dressed as herself. And Shiori dressed as a hippie. The only once who didn't dress as anything were Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke, though Yusuke wore a ware wolf mask, which was sort of counted as a costume, Genkai was out of the question.

"Yuki dear, do you want to get dressed to?" Kurama asked her daughter.

"But I don't have anything to wear…" Yuki said sadly.

Kurama smiled. "Everyone, enjoy the party, you can all eat now." Kurama announced "Hiei stay here and assist the guests, I'll just dress up Yuki." Kurama turned to the fire demon.

Hiei nodded. Both Kurama and Yuki went to the room of Yuki. Yuki sat on her bed while Kurama was getting something inside her wardrobe. He got a dress. It was a very pretty dress. "Here Yuki, you'll be a princess tonight." Kurama smiled at his daughter.

Yuki liked the dress. "Wow how pretty!"

"I am glad that you like it Yuki." The dress was pink, it was smooth, and it had a simple design but very elegant. Yuki wore the dress.

As soon as Kurama finished dressing his daughter up, they both went downstairs and enjoyed the rest of their time especially Yuki. She ate the food prepared and opened the gifts that was given to her, she got a spirit world toy from Koenma, a accessory kit from Botan, a box of really pretty hair ties from Keiko, a dress from Yukina and Kuwabara, a red and white Kimono from Genkai, (human world) toys from Shiori, and doll from Yusuke.

Mostly the grown ups were the once talking, but the women (discount Genkai) especially Yukina and and Shiori played with Yuki. Everyone had a blast in that party everything was worth the preparation of Hiei and Kurama.

Soon it was almost midnight, and Yuki was beginning to be tired. Everyone left, saying their last happy birthday's to Yuki. As they all left Kurama and Hiei decided that they will clean up at the morning. Yuki took of the dress and changed to her pajamas, as she washed up. Before the little demon slept Kurama and Hiei sat beside her at her bed before she slept. They tucked her to bed.

"Yuki, don't fall asleep just yet. You still haven't opened all your presents." Kurama said as he presented her with one more gift. It was in a small little box, as big as her palm. She opened the box and found a heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was a small family picture.

"Thank you Papa, Otosan." She smiled and both embraced them. Kurama kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday Yuki." Kurama said tucking her in again.

"Good night Yuki." Hiei kissed her on the cheek. He placed their gift aside until the morning comes; he knew that his daughter was too exhausted.

"Good night Papa, Otosan. Thank you for everything. I love you both." Yuki was barely asleep.

"We love you too, Yuki. Sweet dreams." Kurama said. Both Hiei and Kurama exited the room leaving their daughter to rest.

It was a very exciting day for Yuki and for her parents as well but everything has a beginning and an end. And the fun had to end. The little Yuki slept in peace. Kurama and Yuki were just happy they can please their daughter.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

So that's the end of it, took me two days to do this really lazy. I was hoping to put more stuff into it, but I am really lazy sorry to my readers. But oh well. Please read and review. :)


	4. I am not Omnipresent

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

Salutations

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I don't know what came to me that I didn't get to update in at least four to five months. Really sorry, I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible to make up.

Oh yeah, I just realized...before that I type how I talk, like when I type right now is the exact thoughts that are in my mind at the moment, and my mind works really fast, faster than my fingers, so yeah, there will be a lot of wrong grammar…I am too lazy to check my grammar cause once I am done with my work all I want to do is post.

So here is my chapter 4, I hope you people enjoy! And please, I really want reviews, once you people read can you please, please, please, give me a review, look, my friends say things about my works so that I can improve, but sometimes it just doesn't work, so I need this criticism from people I don't really know so that I can improve my work. Just disregard my grammar. But the whole story itself. Ayt? Thankies so much. ON TO THE FIC!

Chapter 4- I am not omnipresent

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

**I**t was a week after the birthday of Yuki, it wasn't completely obvious that she turned another year older yet, she was pretty much still her old self. Though, ever since her birthday snow started to fall down, it was almost the Christmas holiday, that is what people would normally think, but for the demon family, it was to show neither Hiei nor Yuki can escape the Koorime fate, the koorime curse that was bound to them forever. Still as always, Hiei was a house-wife, if you call it that. Kurama went to work everyday to earn money for his family. Yuki, she was just at home, being disciplined and doing her role as a good child. Nothing much has changed in the Minamino residence, all was same.

It was mid morning, about ten in the morning; Kurama left two hours ago for work, Hiei was practically done with all the house cleaning and laundry. Yuki was watching television; she was watching girls dancing ballet. Hiei wiped his hands from washing the dishes and went to his daughter at the living, and noticed that she was too close to the television. All of her toys were scattered all over the floor carpet, but Hiei didn't mind, he knew that Yuki would put them all back as soon as she was done playing with them. Hiei carried his daughter and placed her on his lap with him on the sofa.

"Papa, I want to dance like them. Look, they dance so gracefully…so pretty." Yuki snuggled, to her Papa's arms.

Hiei didn't say anything, he didn't even know what these humans were doing, and he knew it was dancing but he didn't know what kind of dance it was and he just knew it was dancing. "Uh…Yuki…" Hiei tried to say something, but was interrupted by his daughter.

"I really want to dance like that. I want to wear them are wearing, so pretty…" Yuki blushed.

Hiei didn't know what to say to his daughter. He didn't know if he would even allow her to dance that, though when he thought about it he never really expected something from his daughter, if she wanted to be a fighter like he was or Kurama, it would be alright for him, she would become one of Makai's greatest demons. But he choose for her to go with the safe side, that was the main reason why they stayed in Ningenkai, to avoid the demons that would most probably want to kill their family especially Yuki.

"I think you should ask your Otosan about it instead, I don't know anything about what they are doing baby." Hiei said to his daughter. Yuki barely paid attention, she just continued to watch.

The show lasted twelve more minutes, Hiei watched with his daughter, it was true that this dance was very elegant, filled with grace, serenity and peace. Something that was very opposing to what Hiei really does in his real life, before he had gotten Yuki. But Yuki was much like the fox, filled with grace, and elegance, like what the dancers are showing on the television which caught Yuki's attention. Hiei sighed as he watched.

The show ended, Yuki closed the television. She picked up her toys and put them all back in a box, where all her toys were kept. Hiei just watched his clever daughter do her own cleaning, it was help to Hiei. Yuki has long jet black hair, neatly tide up in a ponytail, her hair fell like Kurama's hair, her eyes as amber as Youko's, but the shape was taken from Hiei's almond shaped eyes, she was a true beauty. Not only was she a precious pearl from the orient, she was also gifted with intelligence, inherited from both of her clever parents, she was practically almost perfect. Hiei thought all of these, and thought how lucky his daughter was, he thought that she never had to experience all the agony and pain he went through in the past, she doesn't even have to know it, what matters was the present, what was now.

"Yuki-chan, come here." Hiei called to Yuki.

Yuki went to her father, Hiei carried her again, and cradling her like when she was just a baby. Hiei remembered that night when he gave birth to Yuki, he had almost died for her, and it was worth the sacrifice, knowing what she has become now.

"Papa?" Yuki reached both of her hands at her father's cheek, pinching them both. Hiei got her right hand and kissed it.

"I just like to baby you, like when you were a baby. I just miss my baby." Hiei smiled at her.

Yuki didn't say anything. She just let her Papa cradle her. She felt very comfortable and relaxed; she was in the protective arms of her Papa after all.

"You know Yuki-chan, I remember the first time I saw you after giving birth to you. When I saw you on your Otosans arms I couldn't keep my eyes away from that bundle he was carrying. As your Otosan gave your little body to me I couldn't help but cry. I saw how beautiful you were. That every single second of pain that I took was worth it, even today I think so." Hiei said to his daughter, he wasn't looking at her directly, but he meant everything he said, and the little girl understood it.

"Yu-chan, your life is so much better than my life when I was a child. And I plan to keep it this way that is why you're Otosan and I kept you away from the demons that may possibly want to take you away from us.' Hiei stopped he took a breath he didn't want to frighten his daughter so he thought of the right words to say, after all she was still very much a child even by demon standards her mind still picks up words that may sound literal to her which are meant to be non-literal. "That's why you're always going to be our baby." Hiei started to tickle her, she laughed as her father tickled her on her stomach.

"Papa, stop it!" She was laughing while trying to tell her father to stop tickling her.

Hiei and Yuki were always at home together, but there was something special about this day that made both of them even closer to each other. Hiei never took his eye, particularly the Jagan, from Yuki. Now, there was thought, Hiei didn't want Yuki to fight, but he wanted her to be the most powerful one amongst all demons, he wanted her to live in peace, calmness, serenity, and quiet life just like the feeling when someone watches how graceful ballet dancers were.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Later that day Hiei decided that he wanted to go around outside the house with his daughter. He dressed her in a thick jacket with boots, wool socks, gloves, and a cap. He wanted to keep her as warm as possible, even though she was partly a fire demon it was still better to stay on the safe side. Hiei didn't bother clothing himself as warmly as his daughter's; he just got a jacket, not to thick and wore his normal black boots under his pants.

The Minamino family lived near-by the woods, or in the woods. They didn't want to live near the city where it could be noisy, riot. In the woods, they had their private lives living in sanctuary, without any disturbances. Hiei and Yuki went out to see the snow covered woods. Everything was white, it was rare to see green leaves, and everything was covered in snow. Yuki was playing around running all over making things out of the snow. She was just having fun.

Yuki got a hand full of snow on her hands; she went to Hiei about to show him a trick. "Papa! Look at this; I can control some of my powers now, look! Look!" She was eager to show her father was she had learned. Hiei bent down in her level and watched his daughter do her trick.

"Okay Yu-chan, show me." Hiei said anticipating for what she wanted to show him.

Yuki took out her right hand glove with the snow on her palm. Slowly she manipulated spirit energy to it, and the snow was slowly melting into drops of water. Hiei was amazed to see what his daughter had done, manipulating her fire powers. As soon as the snow completely melted its way out of her palms and only leaving liquid water, she wiped her hands and wore her leather glove back.

"How did you manipulate your powers like that Yu-chan?" Hiei asked, not remembering once teaching her how to use any of her spirit energy.

"I don't know, it just came to me…I guess…Papa, are you mad? Maybe I shouldn't have shown you." Yuki felt disappointed, feeling that her Papa didn't appreciate this talent she had.

"No, Yu-chan, in fact, I am very much proud of you. You learned it by yourself. You're one smart kid you know that?" Hiei smiled at her.

"I know! That's because I have the best Papa in the world!" She pinched both Hiei's cheeks. Hiei laughed. Both of them started to play in the snow, Hiei wasn't used to all the "fluffiness" his daughter was doing, even though it has been five year, his old habits were still getting on his way. But he tried.

They both began to throw snows to each other, Hiei didn't want to hurt Yuki but he wanted to surprise her. Yuki was running, she stopped by, by an unfrozen pond, as she was about to throw a snow at her Papa she slipped and fell on the freezing pool of water. Hiei ran at his top speed to get his daughter out of the pond.

'Yuki!" Hiei yelled. Yuki was struggling she didn't know how to swim, but despite that her body was freezing like ice, she is a fire demon, but even so, she didn't know to warm her body to stop the coldness, and her mind was only thinking of herself not drowning. Hiei jumped in the pond, the depth was almost at his neck, he caught his drowning daughter against himself holding her tight, using his spirit energy he instantly made Yuki and the pond warm, before he even got out of the pond with his daughter.

Yuki was freezing, even though she was being warmth by Hiei's body she was freezing, her body was cold, cold as ice. She was shaking, she couldn't even speak.

"Yu-chan?" Hiei held her against his body tight. He knew that staying around the open cold air wouldn't do his daughter good. He carried her and ran back to their house.

Once they got back home, Hiei went straight to her room and lay her on her bed, he took off her clothes and dressed her in her dry pajama's, he put socks at her and tucked her in her thick blanket, he added more blankets, it was about five layers thick. He settled Yuki there, still feeling cold. He went to the kitchen and filled a basin with warm water with a towel. He went straight back to his daughters room. Before he placed the warm compress on her forehead, he felt her body, she was burning, and she kept on breathing heavily. Hiei didn't know what to do; he placed the warm compress against her fore head and held her small hands, transferring some heat to her body.

Yuki had fever, Hiei could only wish Kurama were home, so that he can deal with what was happening to Yuki, Kurama was better than this than Hiei, Hiei never really got sick, but whenever he did no one nursed him, and his sickness would be gone sooner or later.

"Papa…sorry for causing you such trouble…" Yuki tried to say.

"No Yu-chan, it was my fault for bring you out. Just rest, you're a very strong girl, you'll heal fast. Alright? Promise me that you'll be okay? Alright?" Hiei almost cried, blaming himself for what had happened.

Yuki nodded, she closed her eyes, wanting to rest. Soon she fell asleep.

'_Oh no, what have I done? I shouldn't have gone out with her. It's my entire fault. Now, she's sick because of me. What will Kurama say? Should I call him? Or should I wait for him until he arrives home? If I wait, he may be anger with me for not telling him, but if I tell him he would drop everything and leave at an instant. That's not good. I'm such a bastard. How can I be so careless?!'_

Hiei choose not to call Kurama, not to make him worry, or not to make him leave everything that he was doing at work and come back home. It wouldn't be too good for him and his career. Hiei just sat beside his daughter while she sleeps hoping that her fever would go down. He tried to transfer some of his energy to her, but it may not be for the best either, it may just make it worst, her body wasn't open to spirit energy transfer, her spirit energy was focused mainly on her recovery. There was nothing better to do for Hiei but sit and wait until Yuki's fever goes down. Hiei prayed that she would be back to her normal temperature again.

"I'm sorry Yuki…" Hiei said one red-black pearl dropped from Hiei's chin, forming a Teargem.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Later that day, almost evening. Kurama came home; he was wondering why his daughter was there to cheer him up, or showering him with kisses, as he arrived. Actually the whole Minamino house was silent, he noticed that the dinner wasn't prepared yet, everything in the first floor was quite, dull, and dark. He switched the lights on, calling to his mate and daughter.

"Hiei? Yuki?" He said for the whole of the house to hear. He walked to the main hall, leaving his shoes, covered in snow by the door.

There was no reply. He called again "Yuki? Hiei?"

Again there was no one but the sound of silence that was heard.

This time Kurama was worried, maybe something happened to his mate and child, he was afraid that someone might have taken them both. He rushed to the stairs, the first room was Yuki's he went in and saw hi mate sleeping beside his daughter who was covered in a five layered blanket. Kurama saw that Yuki had a towel on her forehead, it was cold. He placed his right hand over her forehead and his left hand on his. Yuki was definitely hotter, than he was.

"Hiei," Kurama shook his mate to wake. Hiei was groggy. But as he saw the red locks, sitting beside his sleeping daughter he was fully awake "what happened here Hiei? Why does Yuki have a high fever?" Kurama asked in concern and worry, it almost frightened Hiei.

"I brought Yuki out to play, and she fell…on the pond. That's what happened." Hiei said plainly, he knew Kurama would be mad.

"You brought her out to play? I told you never to go out of the house when I am not around, didn't I tell you that?" Kurama's temper was beginning to arise.

"I know you did, but I never thought-" Hiei was cut short when Kurama started to rant again.

"Even if she didn't fall, you know that anyone may have just taken you, especially Yuki, we may live far from the city but that just means we live closer to the demons. Hiei I can't believe you would do something like that." Kurama was getting angry with Hiei in a low tone, avoiding for his daughter to wake.

Hiei just gave him a look. He didn't know what to say but sorry, but he couldn't let himself say it. It was an accident; he didn't mean to do that.

"Once more Hiei, you didn't call me. You could have called me so that I could have gotten home sooner and nurse her. Tch! Hiei, tell me what time did this happen?" Kurama asked him giving him a bad stare.

"About three in the afternoon," Hiei said, trying to avoid Kurama's emerald eyes.

"It has been three hours since Hiei, and all you did was this? How can I give you my hundred percent trusts when you only disobey my simple instructions?! Tch, fill the basin with hot water again, get aspirin, and paracetamol." Kurama demanded he didn't want to waste time in ranting over Hiei's mistakes; he needed to take care of his daughter now.

Hiei was glad that Kurama's sermon was over, but he still felt responsible for what had happened to Yuki. Yes, everything that Kurama said was true, he was irresponsible. Now, all he wanted to do was follow Kurama's instructions and do them right and also help for the best for the betterment of Yuki's health.

Hiei sighed, as he closed the door and ran to the kitchen with his top speed.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Okay, that is the end of my chapter, this where everything actually begins you see, I am telling you now the next chapters aren't going to be so fluffy the rest. I like how Kurama got mad at Hiei, I can imagine it vividly, hehe, well, it's just my thoughts.

I made this chapter in two nights, actually right now I have to sleep, tomorrow Monday! Grr, school…but it's a good thing we have no classes, we're going to have an activity of being the shadow teacher of public school kids, haha, I'll be a teacher, sounds scary.

I am warning you people, I may not update ASAP. But I WILL try. Here, lets make a deal if you guys review my work or this chapter and I get tons of them, I'm going to update soon. Cause you know, I need motivation, I hate it when people don't review, makes me think they hate it. SO REVIEW AND YOU GET A NEXT CHAPTER. :D

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

My deepest apologies to my readers, it took me more than a year to update again. I'm really sorry. Fanfiction has changed a lot, even the stories etc.

Back then, I was a naïve child who didn't care about my storyline and grammar, but now that I'm coming back and writing again it will all change. I hope I improved. _I better have. _:))

This is my story Salutations, I was re-reading this earlier, and I thought "What the heck was I thinking?", anyway, I've already started on this, might as well finish it.

**Right now, I'd really want to change Yuki's name to Yui… arghhh… /sigh

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

**I**t has been three days, little Yuki hasn't recovered yet. Kurama felt that it would have been best if he and his mate, Hiei were at good terms for the sake of their daughter. Yuki's fever wasn't stable, she would have low temperatures in the morning, and high temperatures at night. Both Yuki's parents were frustrated, they didn't know what was happening to their daughter. Kurama made an assumption that the cause of Yuki's Hypothermia is due to Hiei's Koorime roots, but it still did not make sense.

It was a Thursday morning; Hiei was in-charge of watching over Yuki. Kurama woke earlier to monitor Yuki's temperature, not that he couldn't trust Hiei, it's just Hiei didn't know how to use the digital thermometer. As Kurama slipped the thermometer at the child's arms Hiei had woken up.

"Kurama," Hiei said groggily.

"Hiei, how was Yuki last night? What was her temperature?" Kurama was stroking his daughter's cheeks.

"The usual, you know I don't use those thermometer things Kurama." Hiei based his answer from the spirit energy Yuki was giving off, in addition, as a fire demon he knew what 'normal' temperature was, if Yuki hasn't been giving off 'normal' temperature it meant she still fever.

"Hiei, I really don't know what to do anymore. I give her all the kinds of plant medications I know, the strongest ones too. But look at our baby, she is still lying on the bed, when she should be playing and enjoying spring." Kurama made a big sigh, about to give up on their daughter.

"I know what you feel fox, I just feel as worst as you. I miss her enthusiastic energy." Hiei trailed off, "Kurama, I can't stand it, let's bring her to the ningen doctors. I hate seeing her like this." Heidi proposed.

"But Hiei, you know why we can't, we talked about this. Right now we know our daughter's illness isn't human, and it's a demon mystery to us. What do you suppose the doctors can do?" Kurama argued.

"Kurama, listen to me, Yuki is our daughter, and I hate seeing her suffer, I'd rather suffer than see her suffer. I want this gone of her, I WANT HER WELL!" Hiei raised his voice, unknowingly awakened the sleeping child.

"Papa?" Yuki opened her crimson eyes and looked at both of her parents who were beside her.

"Oh Yuki, are you alright? I'm sorry your Papa and I woke you up, is there anything I can get for you?" Kurama leaned over his daughter, stroking her black hair.

"No tousan… I woke up because I heard you and Papa fighting again. Please don't fight; I'm sorry I'm sick-"Yuki was cut off by Kurama.

"No baby, don't think that. Your Papa and I were just talking about the best thing that would treat your illness, we just raised our voices a bit, but we aren't fighting." Kurama smiled at the girl. Yuki nodded, and looked at her second parent. "Papa?" The five-year old glanced at Hiei.

"Yuki, take care of yourself. You know we'll always be here watching over you." Hiei said to his daughter, he kissed her right hand and holding it tight.

"I will." Yuki smiled. Both Hiei and Kurama couldn't help but smile with her too.

Kurama afterwards brought breakfast to Yuki; he also made sure she had taken the proper medication. He made all sorts of juices, Yuki was hesitant at first, but with a lot of warning she gave in in the end.

"Kurama," Hiei called just as Kurama left the nursery room.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama came closer to Hiei.

"I want to ask something from Yukina, it's regarding Yuki. She may know what's causing Yuki's condition." Hiei proposed.

Kurama stared at Hiei, maybe Hiei was up to something. "Fine, just be home before sun down. I'll be taking care of Yuki for now." Kurama stated the obvious.

Hiei looked at Kurama, Kurama looked really messed up, he was too occupied with Yuki he has been absent from work for over three days. It wasn't only Kurama, but their dear home, it hasn't been cleaned properly, the laundry hasn't been done, and the garden hasn't been paid much attention too, considering it was also the first week of spring. "Kurama, I'm sorry for being a burden to you. I know that you just want the best for our child, and I'm making things harder for you. It's just-"Kurama cut Hiei off, he placed his index finger just over Hiei's lips.

"No Hiei, these things just happen. I don't see you as a burden, I know that you aren't used to these things, I too am not. But, I was trained for this. I am perfectly aware that this is something new to you. But I can see that you try your best in ensuring the best for Yuki. So don't blame yourself alright? I'm sorry again for scolding you three days ago, I was being irrational, I did not overlook your point-of-view before judging. I'm sorry." Kurama embraced his shorter mate.

"Thank you fox. " Hiei smiled, Kurama kissed him on the lips.

"Hmmm… better leave now so that you can come home early. Don't worry about me and Yuki, we'll be fine. Take care of yourself love." Kurama gave Hiei a good-bye kiss and released him from his embrace.

"You too fox." Hiei smirked.

"I love you." Kurama said to him.

"Hn, same here." Hiei disappeared with a flash.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hiei flitted tree to tree with his minimum speed to Genkai's temple where Yukina lived. The surroundings were very refreshing, it was spring after all. The flowers began to blossom, the little critters began to play in the outskirts. How Hiei wished Yuki were in the proper health to enjoy it. As Hiei landed on the temple grounds, Genkai saw him as she was drinking her afternoon tea enjoying the spring scenery.

"Hiei, what brings you here?" Genkai asked the fire demon.

"Genkai, is Yukina here?" Hiei completely disregarded the old lady's greeting.

"Yes, she's inside. I'll call her out." Genkai said "Yukina, someone's here for you!" Genkai called.

The petite demoness came from the temple, "Oh Onisan! I'm so happy to see you!" Yukina greeted.

"It's nice to see you too Yukina." Hiei greeted.

"What brings you here all of the sudden? Is Kurama with you? Oh! How's little Yuki?" Yukina was in a very joyful mood, Hiei wished he were too.

"About that Yukina, I actually came here to ask some advice from you. Kurama and Yuki isn't with me, actually Kurama is at home taking care of Yuki." Hiei began.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Yuki?" Yukina lost her joyful mood all of a sudden.

"Actually yes, Yuki, you see has a fever. A really bad one, and Kurama and I just don't know what to do. Four days ago Yuki fell into a pool of unfrozen cold water, she caught a bad fever after that, since then her fever just worsens almost every day. Her temperature during the day is constant, but at night it goes extremely high. Kurama and I are just messed up, we aren't sure of what to do anymore." Hiei explained to the ice demon.

Yukina's expression was worry all over. "Oh, I hope Yuki's fine. But, Onisan, why would you come to me for advice?" Yukina questioned.

"I was wondering if you knew any Koorime illness that may be linked to this." Hiei said straight-forward.

"Oh," Yukina started to think. "Come to think of it, yes, there are a few, but it is more like it runs in the family." Yukina began.

"Uh huh, go on…" Hiei was left hanging.

"Remember that rule in the Koorime society? Where 'we' stick to our own kinds, one of the reasons why Koorime do is because of the health of the offspring. We Koorime, I don't mean only myself, but also you Onisan, are born with the capability of suppressing any kind of extreme temperature, mostly the cold. One of the reasons why we live in our own kind is because if a Koorime makes love with another demon and producing a child with no Koorime traits then the child is fragile, the child would die by natural means. Luckily, you Onisan, were born as a fire demon, which gives you more advantage of both cold and hot." Yukina explained.

Hiei suddenly came to realization. Yuki was not born with Koorime traits, only the mix of his fire demon DNA and Kurama's DNA, she was fragile, especially with the cold. It was ironic, she was a child of a Koorime, but she was weak because of it. "Wait, so what happens when they do get exposed to these temperatures? Just like Yuki?" Hiei trailed off.

"Oh Onisan, Yuki…she could die." Those words stabbed Hiei in the heart. "I'm sorry Oni-"

"Yukina, is there any way we could stop it from happening?" Hiei was scared, nervous, his thoughts were going crazy.

"I'm sorry Onisan, I don't know. Rui told me before that you were the only different Koorime that ever lived, you just so happened to be born lucky. As for Yuki, I never thought that she would inherit that particular Koorime trait. I'm really sorry Onisan." Yukina pleaded.

"Yukina, I will not allow this to happen, NOT TO MY DAUGHTER." Hiei was in a range mood.

"Onisan…" Yukina began to sob.

"Thank you Yukina. I'll be heading home." With a flash, Hiei disappeared, Yukina prayed for her niece.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hiei hurried home, cursing at himself, blaming himself for what happened. He never thought that in the end of all of this, Yuki, his precious daughter could die. NO! He wouldn't allow it; Hiei would rather die than see his daughter die. Now he knew what Yuki's illness was, there was no cure for it, he blamed his heritage for making his daughter suffer, it was the Koorime's fault Hiei thought, it was their own way of punishing him. They were getting back at him though his daughter.

Hiei landed on the tree just in front of his home, and made his way to his room. He didn't find Kurama there; Kurama was of course tending to their daughter in the nursery. Hiei did not go to Kurama just yet; he tried to think of a way to smooth the conversation with the fox hoping nothing bad would happen. Hiei hoped.

"Oh your back," Kurama passed by their room. Hiei was caught off guard, he was dwelling too much on his thoughts he didn't recognize the fox was there. "How did it go with Yukina? Does she know whats wrong with Yuki?"

Hiei took a long deep breath. "Kurama, you know me for what I am. And because of this I hate myself." Hiei began. Kurama didn't understand what Hiei was saying.

"What was that Hiei?"

"Kurama," Hiei's voice was cracking "Koorime, you know why they stick to their own kind?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, they don't like having outsider demons meddling with their family." Kurama stated.

"Yes, but other than that it's because, they were aware that offspring's of a Koorime with another demon would be born fragile. Koorime are born with the capability to surpass any kind of coldness. When my mother made love with a fire demon, I was lucky enough to be born not fragile, and by fragile, I mean, her body cannot stand the extremes. I can surpass both hot and cold, because I am a fire demon and the same time an ice demon. But as for Yuki, she wasn't given the trait to surpass those; she is born fragile Kurama…" Hiei choked a bit.

"Hiei…No, no, are you saying…" Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"As much as it hurts me Kurama, Yuki is going to die." Hiei couldn't take it anymore; three tear gems fell on the ground.

"NO HIEI! I WONT ALLOW IT! NOT YUKI!" Kurma cried louder. Hiei embraced the fox he too was crying.

"Kurama, I'm sorry! It's my fault, my Koorime ancestors are taking our baby away, because of my existence. I'm sorry Kurama!" Hiei cried more.

"No Hiei! No not Yuki…" Kurama fell on his knees.

Hiei tightly embraced the fox. There was no solution to their problem, Kurama knew that Hiei can't be blamed for it, no, it wasn't Hiei's fault. It just happened.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Okay… that's the end of it for now. Well, while I was reading my early chapters I felt like it was too fluffy, I had to put A LOT of drama into it, and I'm making up for it. I don't know if I'll kill Yuki… Its just how I killed Hiei in my previous story. LOL.

Well imma think of other methods of improving this, this is all for now. Caoi. :)


End file.
